


Cast Away

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: He is thrown into a world not his own...
Kudos: 1





	Cast Away

  
  


There was a storm coming, everyone who was living off the coast knew this, so they bought in their belongings and boarded up their windows. The dockyard was still open letting boats and ships dock with charge.

A young man with black hair and dark eyes was sitting at the end of the main pier, watching as the ships came in with a blank look on his face, before glancing up into the skies; the strong winds blew the many clouds in the skies, changing their sharp and form.

Then suddenly the man got to his feet and stare in shock disbelief, at the sky; a large strange light was dancing across the sky, the lights within were of all different colours and shades, the way they moved was breathtakingly beautiful. The young man was smiling now, eyes never leaving the lovely display the was before him. He never noticed the winds picking up until it was too late, he did not even have enough time to call out to his companions who there inside one of the huts on the pier.

A sudden gust of wind so strong had managed to lift him into the air and send him flying upwards towards the lights. He gritted his teeth as he spun round and round in the air, in his rolls he could no longer tell which way was up or down, it was making a sickening feeling form in his stomach.

And then it was all over. The young and was just hanging in mid-air, he blinked when he saw that his feet were above his head, as well as the strange light. Holding onto his hat, he glances upwards, or rather downwards and could see the Island he was got on, he cried out in surprise as he saw just how far he was off the ground.

As he drew closer to the light, it began getting brighter and brighter, causing him to become uncomfortably warm. This light-filled his entire vision, then he passed out.

xXx

He blinked. And blinked again and again, until he sight to return, but even then it did return fully he was still blinking. Slowly he got to his feet and turn his head around, he could no longer smell the salty sea's air nor could he see the open skies, he had landed in some kind of large dome that was filled with many, many people. They were clothed in all different styles, bright colours and some had ears and tails like animals, others had weapons on that seemed to him, to be fake.

"Where am I?" The young man asked no one, his dark eyes took in the oddly dressed people around him. He then cupped his mouth and began to call out, "Oi! Zoro! Senji! Where are you? Nami! Brooke! Robin!"

Some of the people stopped on look at him before walking on, some laughed and pointed, and getting their cameras out began taking pictures.

Monkey D. Luffy could not see any of his companions. Just then he saw a flash of green, and green meant Zoro! Luffy took off running until he saw a man dressed in green and the three swords on his hip, grinning Luffy grabbed hold of Zoro shoulder and had him turn to face him.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Luffy asked the weird Zoro look-a-like, who had a kind-looking face.

"I should be asking you that!" Zoro's look-a-like said loud and pulled away from Luffy, once he got some distance he looked at Luffy up and down, then his face broke out into a large smile, "NOW! What a great Cosplay! Did you made it yourself or did you buy it? That scar looks so real!"

"Cosplay? Made what now? Of course, they look real they are real!" Luffy said feeling annoyed as he stepped back from the younger man, who now seemed to be drooling at him, "You're a strange one. Have you seen Zoro or not?"

"Zoro? I see you got lost from your group," Zoro look-a-like and glance around him almost in a daze, "Don't you have a meeting point or something? Tried their phones? You should at such a large Anime-Con."

"You're weird, I'm going," Luffy said and started walking away, then stared and blinked at what looked like himself. "What the?"

Luffy shook his head as he passed by the person who was dress like him or rather dressed like something he would wear two years ago. Luffy then noticed the chest, and his eyes widen when he saw that it was a girl. The girl glance at him and gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. Luffy hurried away.

'Brooke?' Luffy thought with a grin as he sighted his musician and quickly pulled through the crowds and came to a stop before the skeleton; his grin dropped then he saw that he was just a man with a skull printed on his face.

"...Naruto is far..." "….One Piece is..." "...Ninjis..." "…..Pirates …."

Luffy gazed only at the sound of someone saying One Piece and saw another person dressed just like him, straw-hat and all, the look-a-like was shouting at a blond man who was dressed in orange with a funny looking headband.

"The One Piece area is opening soon," A woman dressed as a pirate said to him, "You should make your way over there now. Our guest speaking this year is Mayumi Tanaka!"

"Mayumi Tanaka? Who's that? Should I know?" Luffy said with a blank expression, the woman return that looks and then like the first man, gave him a once over.

"Wow! That's amazing! You sound just like her!" The woman cried out suddenly as she clapped her hands together, then she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, "Did you practice that at home! Come with me! I'm going to see if you can ask a question with that voice!"

"What? What?" Luffy said as the woman pirate started pulling him along with her, "Oi! Oi! What are you doing? I just want to find my companions!"

Monkey D. Luffy had fallen into a very, very strange world; but where was his crew? how would he get back to his own world? These questions floated in his head while he let himself be dragged along by the pirate woman.


End file.
